Vor dem Ende der Zukunft, Teil I
Die Voyager soll von einem Zeitschiff wegen verheerender Auswirkungen im 29. Jahrhundert zerstört werden. Als man sich retten kann, findet sich die Voyager neben der Erde wieder – allerdings im 20. Jahrhundert! Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog: 1967 Auf der Erde im Jahr 1967 sitzt ein Mann bei einem Lagerfeuer in den High Sierras in Kalifornien. Er schaut auf, als er von einem gleißend hellen Licht umgeben wird. In der nächsten Sekunde rauscht etwas über den Himmel und stürzt in den Wald. Der Mann geht zu der Absturzstelle und betrachtet neugierig das brennende Wrack. Akt I: 2373 thumb|leftCaptain Kathryn Janeway übt im Bereitschaftsraum ihren Aufschlag beim Tennis, als Tuvok hereinkommt und reaktionsschnell einen Querschläger fängt. Nachdem er ihr ein paar Tipps zum Aufschlag gegeben hat, versucht er mit ihr die monatliche Sicherheitsbewertung durchzusprechen, als Commander Chakotays Stimme aus der Komm dringt, den roten Alarm festlegt und den Captain auf die Brücke holt. [[Datei:Braxton Aeon.jpg|thumb|Captain Braxton erscheint auf dem Hauptbildschirm der Voyager.]] Direkt vor der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] hat sich eine künstlich erzeugte Raumverzerrung geöffnet. Heraus kommt ein kleines Schiff, welches Harry Kim als föderal klassifiziert. Als Rufe unbeantwortet bleiben, werden die Waffen des kleinen Schiffes aktiviert. Nach dem ersten Treffer verliert die Voyager sofort ihre Schilde und es gelingt Janeway erst, das Zeitschiff durch einen Feedback-Impuls unschädlich zu machen, als die Voyager kurz vor der Zerstörung steht. Nun ist der fremde Captain gesprächsbereit, öffnet einen Kanal und stellt sich als Captain Braxton vom Föderationszeitschiff Aeon aus dem 29. Jahrhundert vor. Braxton erklärt, dass er die Voyager aus dem 29. Jahrhundert aufgesucht habe um sie zu zerstören. Angeblich soll die Voyager für eine temporale Explosion im 29. Jahrhundert verantwortlich sein, die das Sol-System zerstört. Als Braxton die Voyager erneut angreift, passt Tuvok den Deflektorimpuls an, so dass er das Zeitschiff außer Gefecht setzt. Infolge dessen werden sowohl die Aeon als auch die Voyager in den noch offenen Zeitspalt gezogen. Die Voyager findet sich daraufhin in der Nähe der Erde wieder. Viele Systeme des Schiffes sind beschädigt. Zunächst denkt die Crew, dass sie nach Hause gekommen sind. Allerdings misslingt eine versuchte Kontaktaufnahme mit der Sternenflotte. Man fängt nur eine Vielzahl von Schmalband-EM-Emissionen, Radiosendungen auf. Harry Kim findet heraus, dass sie sich im Jahre 1996 befinden. Janeway lässt daraufhin die Schilde so modulieren, dass es durch Radar nicht erfasst werden kann. Tuvok lokalisiert Subraumwerte, die nur von Braxton stammen können, da es zu dieser Zeit die Subraumtechnologie noch nicht gibt. Er lokalisiert diese Werte in Los Angeles. Akt II: 1996 Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok und Tom Paris beamen auf die Oberfläche, um nach Captain Braxton zu suchen. Harry Kim erhält das Kommando über das Schiff. Sie finden Braxton als alten, obdachlosen Mann in Los Angeles wieder. Starling diskutiert mit Jim über einen Computerchip, welcher nicht seinen Anforderungen genügt. Er teilt ihm mit, dass er bis nächste Woche ein verbessertes Exemplar erwartet. Er wird kurz darauf von Rain Robinson darüber informiert, dass sie das Gamma-Muster entdeckt hat, welches sie suchen sollte. Inzwischen hat ein von Starling beauftragtes Observatorium die Voyager ausgemacht und versucht Kontakt aufzunehmen. Rain Robinson sendet eine Standardgrußnachricht, die grundlegende Informationen über die Menschheit in verschiedenen Sprachen übermittelt. Kim informiert das Außenteam über die Nachricht. Daraufhin begeben sich Tuvok und Paris zum Griffith-Observatorium um die Daten zu löschen. Unterdessen erfährt Starling in seinem Büro, dass Robinson der Voyager eine Nachricht gesendet hat. Er erzählt seinem Gefolgsmann H. Dunbar, dass Robinson einem Freund eine E-Mail mit der Entdeckungsnachricht schickte. Dieser rief dann seinen Professor für Raketentechnik an. Er betrachtet sie daher als Sicherheitsrisiko und beauftragt H. Dunbar damit Robinson zu ermorden und die Daten zu entwenden. Während er diesen Auftrag erteilt, geht er zu einem Flipperautomaten und beginnt zu spielen. Dunbar bestätigt den Befehlsempfang und macht sich auf den Weg. Bevor er den Raum verlässt, teilt Starling ihm noch mit, dass die Fremden wohl versuchen werden ihn in Ihre Gewalt zu bringen und Dunbar daher vielleicht "die Waffe" benutzen muss. Inzwischen erreichen Paris und Tuvok mit ihrem Wagen das Observatorium. Dort angekommen meint Tuvok, dass sie sich vielleicht einen unauffälligeren Wagen oder ein Taxi suchen sollten. Jedoch hält Paris dies für unnötig. Er meint, dass sie sich das Auto ausgeliehen haben und es dem Händler zurückgeben werden, sobald ihre Mission abgeschlossen ist. Unauffällig gehen sie in das Büro und sehen sich dort um. Paris erblickt eine Schneekugel und schüttelt diese zum Spaß. Dann durchsucht er die Unterlagen und entdeckt Blätter mit Auswertungen von Radiowellen. Er entdeckt auf dem Monitor des Computers eine Radiowellenemissionsaufzeichnung. Tuvok besteht unterdessen darauf, dass sie die Unterlagen diskret wieder so hinterlassen müssen, wie es vorher war. Paris scannt den Computer mit seinem Tricorder und stellt fest, dass sie die Position der Voyager im Orbit exakt erfasst haben. Tuvok stellt fest, dass sie scheinbar die Warpemissionen ihres Antriebs gemessen haben. Paris erwidert, dass in diesem Jahrhundert niemand wüsste, was Warpemissionen überhaupt sind. Tuvok erklärt, dass ihr Teleskop trotzdem danach scannt. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Rain Robinson entdeckt und Paris redet sich heraus, dass sie sich in der Weltraumausstellung beim Saturn verlaufen hätten. Robinson schickt sie zurück zur Halle. Dann sollen sie beim Mars links abbiegen und dann beim Halleyschen Kometen vorbei und dann an der Sodamaschine vorbei. Paris äußert seine Bewunderung für das Labor und fragt nach ihren Aufgaben. Sie erklärt, dass sie den Himmel nach Anzeichen für außerirdisches Leben absucht. Paris stellt sich daraufhin vor und meint, dass ihre Fourierspektralanalyse nicht gut ist und sie ein besseres Ergebnis erzielen würde, wenn sie ihre Amplitudenmodulation anpassen würde. Er schlägt alternativ auch einen Thetabandfilter vor. Paris erklärt, dass er Astrophysik an der Sternenflottenakademie an der Ostküste gesehen hat. Anschließend verwickelt er Robinson in ein Gespräch über Filme, währen Tuvok die Daten im Computer mithilfe seines Tricorders löscht. Anschließend verlassen die beiden das Büro und Robinson meint, dass sie jeden Dienstag durch die Planetariumsshow führt und er es sich mit seinen Freunden ansehen könnte. Paris erklärt, dass sie am Dienstag schon etwas vorhaben und bedankt sich. Anschließend verlassen Paris und Tuvok das Büro, während Robinson an ihren Computer zurückgeht. Dieser zeigt darauf einen fatalen Systemfehler an. Vor dem Gebäude werden sie von Rain Robinson eingeholt und wegen dem Computer zur Rede gestellt. Paris meint, dass sie kurz vor der größten Entdeckung der Menschheit war. Sie werden von Robinson eingeholt die ihnen nachrennt. Sie fragt, was er mit ihrem Computer angestellt hätte. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von H. Dunbar mit einem Phaser angegriffen und können die verantwortliche Forscherin gerade noch retten, während das Auto vaporisiert wird. Tuvok feuert zurück und schießt Dunbar den Phaser aus der Hand. Paris fragt Robinson, ob sie ein Auto besitze, worauf diese auf ihren Kleintransporter zeigt. Tuvok meint, dass sie es benutzen müssen und sie laufen zu dem Auto, während Tuvok es gelingt Dunbar seinen Phaser aus der Hand zu schießen. Mit dem Auto entkommen sie Dunbar. Akt III: Im Fernsehprogramm der Erde stoßen Kes und Neelix auf eine Seifenoper, die sie fasziniert verfolgen, als Harry Kim sich nach dem Stand ihrer Recherchen erkundigt. Neelix meint, dass diese Geschichte sehr interssant ist um die zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen zu beobachten. Jedoch erwidert Kim, dass es langweilig sei das Verhalten zu beobachten, ohne selbst daran teilzunehmen. Kes meint, dass solche Geschichten auch ihren Reiz haben, wenn man von ihnen mitgerissen wird. Kim geht zurück an seine Arbeit und lässt sie weiter das Fernsehprogramm verfolgen. Nach anfänglichem Zögern berichtet Braxton von den Vorkommnissen. Er strandete 30 Jahre vor der Voyager auf der Erde und sein Zeitschiff wurde von einem Geschäftsmann namens Henry Starling gestohlen. Dieser nutzt die Technik des 29. Jahrhunderts um die Computer-Revolution der Mikroelektronik auszulösen. Braxton erklärt, dass Starling die Explosion auslösen wird, wenn er versucht ins 29. Jahrhundert zu reisen. Paris und Tuvok fahren unterdessen mit Rain Robinson durch die Stadt. Tuvok stellt fest, dass ihre Kommunikatoren nutzlos sind, da ihre Transtatoren durch die Energiewaffe zerstört wurden. Paris meint, dass sie nun ihre Freunde nicht rufen können. Robinson verlangt eine Erklärung von ihnen und will nach Hause gebracht werden. Tuvok will ihr keine Erklärung geben und Paris gibt sie als Geheimagenten aus. Robinson will jedoch weitere Informationen. Paris bittet sie, ihm zu vertrauen und er will ihr alles erzählen. Sie fragt nach dem UFO und Paris, gibt ihn als sowjetischer Spionagesatellit sei, der zu einer Mission des KGB gehöre. Robinson meint, dass die UdSSR vor fünf Jahren zerfallen ist. Sie fragt auch nach Tuvoks Ohren und den Waffen. Tuvok meint, dass seine Ohren ein Familienmerkmal seien und die Waffen der Geheimhaltung unterlägen. Tuvok will inzwischen mit ihren Freunden Kontakt aufnehmen. Janeway und Chakotay brechen in Starlings Büro in seiner Firma Chronowerx ein, ohne Alarm auszulösen. Janeway meint, dass Starling ein Firmenimperium aufgebaut hat und offenbar auch ein Ego, dass er pflegen muss. Sie greifen auf den Computer zu und Janeway versucht mühsam zu tippen, was ihr vorkommt wie Steinmesser und Bärenhäute. Chakotay entdeckt inzwischen ein Kraftfeld, allerdings ohne Zugangskonsole. Janeway scannt den Computer mit ihrem Tricorder und versucht mit diesem Zugriff auf Starlings Datenbank zu nehmen. Sie erkennen, dass Starling den ersten Isogitterschaltkreis 1969 aus dem Zeitschiff entwickelte. Alle paar Jahre löste Chronowerx Industries eine Computerrevolution aus mit der Technologie des 29. Jahrhunderts, die Starling verstand. Sie erkennen, dass das Computerzeitalter am Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts nicht hätte stattfinden dürfen. Janeway meint, dass es dies tat und Teil ihrer Geschichte wurde. Sie finden die Pläne einer Startrampe für das Zeitschiff. Janeway ruft daher die Voyager und lässt Kim eine Verbindung zu ihrem Tricorder herstellen, um Starlings Computerdaten auszulesen. Kim meint, dass sie ein paar Minuten brauchen, um sich auf sein Binärsystem zu konfigurieren. Janeway sucht inzwischen nach dem Standort seines Zeitschiffs. Janeway meint, dass sie von temporalen Paradoxien Kopfschmerzen bekommt. Sie finden schließlich das Zeitschiff in einer Halle unterhalb des Büros stehen. Es gelingt ihnen, etwa 3.000 Gigabyte aus Starlings Computer an die Voyager zu übermitteln, bis Starling sie überrascht. Akt IV: Starling offenbart ihnen, dass er weiß, dass sie aus der Zukunft kommen. Er meint, dass er von ihrem Schiff weiß und Dunbar einen Zusammenstoß mit ihren Freunden hatte. Janeway erklärt, dass er eine Explosion im 29. Jahrhundert auslösen wird und Milliarden Leben vernichten wird. Sie haben davon vom früheren Besitzer des Schiffes erfahren. Janeway meint, dass sie das Schiff zurückbringen müssen. Als ihr Kommunikator piept, lässt Starling sie zugreifen. Kim beginnt mit dem Transfer und Starling droht mit der Tötung des Captains. Da die Hauptmusterpuffer immer noch nicht funktionieren, können sie nur in niedrigem Orbit beamen. Kim lässt einen Kurs auf Chakotay und den Captain setzen. Sie fliegen daher los. Starling erkennt, dass sie 3000 Gigabyte der Informationen gestohlen haben. Jedoch will Starling seine Reiseroute einfach ändern. Janeway droht, dass ihr Raumschiff das Büro zerstören könnte. Schließlich gelingt es Janeway zu beamen und Chakotay wirft Dunbar einen Stuhl zu, sodass dieser nicht feuern kann. Im nächsten Augenblick wird auch Chakotay gebeamt und kehrt sicher auf die Voyager zurück. Als Janeway die Brücke betritt, lässt sie den Steuermann den Kurs halten und das Kraftfeld deaktivieren. Man versucht das Zeitschiff zu beamen, doch Starling remoduliert den Materiestrom, um den Transport zu unterbrechen. Dann dringt er über den Transporterstrahl in den Hauptcomputer der Voyager an und stiehlt Daten. Jeder von Torres Gegenschritten, wird von Starling überbrückt und Janeway erkennt, dass Starling die Technik des 29. Jahrhunderts gegen sie einsetzt. Die Trägheitsdämpfer versagen und Starling dringt in ihre Antriebssysteme ein. Torres dekativiert die Transporter. Jedoch hat er 20 % der Daten aus dem Hauptcomputer. Starling ruft Janeway anschließend und meint, dass die Intrepidklasse nur aus dem 24. Jahrhundert stammt. Janeway unterbricht die Verbindung und Chakotay macht einen Schadensbericht. Es gibt Energiefluktuationen im Impulsantrieb und einige durchgebrannte Schaltkreise im Hauptcomputerraum. Kes ruft in diesem Augenblick Janeway und informeirt sie, dass das Programm des Doktors verschwunden ist. Dieses wird von Starling inzwischen begrüßt. Kurz darauf werden die ersten Amateuraufnahmen der Voyager im Fernsehen veröffentlicht, die für ein neues Geheimprojekt gehalten wird. Neelix informiert darüber sofort Janeway. :Fortsetzung folgt… Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|left Diese Episode wurde bei der deutschen Erstausstrahlung zusammen mit als Doppelfolge gesendet und auf VHS veröffentlicht. Im TV werden seither grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt. Die Episode errang 1997 eine Emmy-Nominierung in der Kategorie "Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Drama Series". Nach der Landung auf der Erde meint Janeway, dass sie gerne gewusst hätte, was ihre Vorfahren in dieser Zeit gemacht hatten. Sie sollte es aber wissen, da ihre Vorfahrin in diesem Jahrzehnt gelebt hatte und der Grund war, dass Janeway Forscherin wurde. (Siehe ) Der Doktor erhält in dieser Folge seinen mobilen Holoemitter, der es ihm ermöglicht, auch in Umgebungen ohne Holoemitter zu existieren, und seinen Aktionsradius enorm erhöht. In der Folge finden sich mehrere deutliche Hinweise auf das tatsächlich existierende SETI-Projekt zur Entdeckung außerirdischen Lebens. ( ) Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Future's End (episode) es:Future's End, Part I fr:Future's End, Part I (épisode) nl:Future's End, Deel I Kategorie:Episode (VOY)